The present disclosure relates to an electron emission source and an X-ray generator using the same, and more particularly, to an electron emission source using the yarn emitter and an X-ray generator using the electron emission source.
In a field emission device using a nanomaterial, carbon nanotubes (CNTs) or carbon nanowires are attracting attention as electron emission materials. The CNTs have a structure in which one-dimensional plates of honeycomb structure are rolled in a tube shape and have very good electrical, mechanical, chemical, and thermal properties, which are applied in various fields. Then, the CNTs having a high aspect ratio may easily emit electrons even in a low potential electric field due to their excellent geometrical characteristics.
The nanomaterial yarns are bonded to each other by van der Waals forces and have a thread-like shape. The nanomaterial yarns may be formed thin and long. When used as a field emission element, nanomaterial yarns having a tip shape may emit electrons at a very small area, and the electric field may be concentrated by the geometrical structure. Therefore, nanomaterial yarns are advantageous for manufacturing the field emission devices requiring high-efficiency and high-density electron beam characteristics such as micro-device and micro-focusing device. In addition, nanomaterial yarns are difficult to be detached individually in the field emission process, so that the emission current may be stably generated.